


Little Miss Plastic At UNIT HQ.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic. </p><p>Follows on into an AU from Spearhead From Space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miss Plastic At UNIT HQ.

Vanessa White might not have held a high rank at UNIT but she knew when a woman was nervous, and since the Brigadier had left her to handle removing miss Joan from the plastics site she had ended up bringing the woman home. Even now Joan was shivering and Vanessa spoke gently, stroking the girl's hair out of her face. 

"Your safe now sweetheart, I won't let anyone get to you."  
Joan looked at her.

"I..."

She didn't know what to say.   
"Feel lost?"  
Joan nodded at Vanessa’s words. Vanessa sighed softly, stroking her cheek gently. 

"I know the feeling sweetheart, but you need to trust me."  
"Okay."  
Vanessa smiled, slowly pulling her into a hug. Joan murred and hugged back.   
"Okay, sweet girl?"  
"Yes."  
Vanessa smiled, kissing her gently. Joan moaned softly into the kiss. Vanessa smiled, stroking her cheek, then slowly stroking her way down the woman's throat. Joan's breath hitched slightly, Vanessa felt it do so.   
"Okay baby girl?"  
Joan nodded. Vanessa smiled and slowly undressed the woman. Joan murred letting Vanessa take her clothes. Vanessa smiled and stroked her hands up the girl's sides and to her breasts, teasing her gently. Joan shivered with pleasure.   
"More baby?"  
"Yes please."  
Vanessa smiled, teasing the girl's breasts until the nipples were hard under the softer plastic shell, allowing her hand to slide down and between Joan's thighs. 

"Such a good girl."  
"Oooooooooooooooo!"

Joan mewed involuntarily standing on tip-toes for a second or two.   
"You like that sweetness?"  
Joan nodded. Vanessa smiled and soon set a firm, almost speedy pace, wanting to let the girl get off but aware she needed to be quick. Joan mewled at the pace Vanessa set. Vanessa upped her pace. Joan cried out and came apart. Vanessa had smiled, gently easing the girl down before dressing her gently.   
“You come home with me, Joan dear…”


End file.
